Shantae and the new battle tower
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: A dear friend to Shantae has been lost in the new and dangerous battle tower near Scuttle Town. Is she in danger or are these monsters more than they seems? Containing hypnosis of all kinds.


Shantae: The new battle tower

Everything was peaceful in Scuttle Town. Shantae, the guardian genie, had defeated yet again one of the nefarious schemes of Risky Boots, who wanted to destroy the town and steal everything for her personal pleasure and gain. Shantae, as always, rose up to the defence of its citizen and battled the dreaded pirate to save everyone. As such, this made her a much loved public figure because of her willingness to risk everything for them, but there was also another reason.

To raise money for her to be able to live properly, Shantae was also one of the star attraction of the dance club where she belly-danced for the pleasure of those who would pay. If anyone asked her why she did it, she would say that it was because belly-dancing was an art and the people of Scuttle Town had an eye for real professional dancing. Others would say however the obvious: she was a gorgeous woman. It was true that she danced wonderfully, but everyone wanted to see her dance mostly because of how sexy she was.

Shantae, on her way to the dance club, entered the place. As per usual, she would be greeted by the owner, the ex-star of the club, who was a truly stunning woman by the name of Jean. However, this time she was not here to greet her. Curious about the whole deal, Shantae asked one of the other dancers.

-Does anyone know where Jean is?

-She went to the new battle tower that got built on the edge of the desert this morning. No one has seen her ever since.

Shantae, fearful for the fate of the owner, rushed outside in the direction of this new battle tower. The old one, as she remembered, was full of tough and dangerous monster. If she, a half-genie with magical powers and durability, had trouble getting to the top, she could not imagine what would happen to a young woman in her early twenties.

Arriving to the new battle tower, she saw that it was not very tall, having only four floors. At the door of the tower was a young man, bored out of his mind, waiting for someone to come and try the challenging new battle tower. Seeing Shantae come closer, he got excited, as someone finally arrived to take on the challenge.

-Hi there Shantae, you wanna try the new battle tower?

-Hey there, did you see a young woman in a harem dress like mine but blue of color with long blond hair enter?

-Yeah I did, she did not come out yet however.

-That's terrible, let me enter! I'm sure she needs my help.

-Sorry Shantae, you gotta pay five to enter, house policy.

-That's outrageous; someone could be dying in there!

-The house is not responsible of whatever harm may happen to its customer and...

Shantae, tired of hearing this young man talk, quickly gave him the five he requested. The young man, shutting up, opened the door, letting Shantae enter the dangerous tower.

Entering the tower, Shantae was now on the bottom floor. Ready to battle hordes of monster, she soon realized there were none. Looking around, she could see that there was a door at the opposite end of the circular room she was in. However, the door was closed, which meant that there was supposed to be a monster at least on this floor. Carefully looking around, Shantae failed to look on the ceiling, as the monster was there.

The monster in question, red of skin along with a snake tail, was a lamia. Clothed with a small purple bra, golden haired, she waited for the perfect moment to strike. Seeing Shantae release her guard and losing herself in her thoughts, the lamia striked, getting off the ceiling, she rapidly coiled the half-genie up, making her unable to move.

-Hello there young woman. Welcome to the first floor of the battle tower.

Shantae, getting coiled up in surprise, was stuck, the coils being very tight and strong, she could not move an inch. Cursing herself for her stupidity, she could only hope for this lamia to make a stupid mistake to get out of there.

The lamia, knowing exactly what to do, fixed her eyes on Shantae's, releasing some colourful spirals out of her eyes. Approaching her eyes from Shantae's slowly but surely, she wanted to overwhelm her and do it quick.

Shantae, surprised a second time by the lamia actions, could not look elsewhere, her gaze stuck on the colourful spirals. Losing her senses slowly by the approaching colours, Shantae began losing her mind as well.

-Yes, young half-genie. Stare at the beautiful colors that are released from my much more beautiful eyes. Lose yourself in them and relax.

Relaxing seemed like a good idea to Shantae, the tension in her body getting away, replaced by a pleasurable numbness. It felt good to look at the spirals, but it felt even better to let them in and lose all defences.

-Yes, you are making good progress, Shantae. Just continue looking. It is so easy and it feels good. Let the colors bring you bliss as your will is fading away. Cease to resist and let nirvana greet you.

Shantae, letting go of all her defences, began reflecting the very same spirals in her eyes, smiling as her mind went away, as her will caved in to let her become and happy, relaxed and blissful.

-Yes, such a good girl. Now listen to me closely. I will let you go to the second floor in a minute, but I want you to remember two things. The first one is that you defeated whatever was on the first floor. The second and most important thing, however, is that while you loved looking at my eyes, the person you will meet on the fourth and final floor has beautiful eyes that far surpass mine. Now go and remember nothing else about our encounter.

Saying this, the door opened up. Shantae, getting free of the coils, walked away quietly toward the door. Opening it up, she walked to the second floor, the spiralling eyes still active in her face.

As she arrived on the second floor, she snapped out of her trance. Remembering nothing much, she nonetheless knew that she cleared the first floor, since she was on the second one. Remembering something weird about eyes, she knew, bizarrely, that someone on the fourth floor had beautiful eyes. Confused, she looked around the second floor to see if there was a monster there as well. Seeing a bunch of deep water holes in the middle of the circular room and a closed door, she guessed that the monster must be in the water. Looking in one of the hole, she wondered how deep it was.

Looking through one of the water hole that connected through her small home, the mermaid saw that Shantae, the famous half-genie was there. Excited that such a person would be here, she clothed herself with her seashell bra and then combed her long blue hair. She needed to look her best for such an audience. Getting out of another hole where Shantae wasn't looking, she greeted her in a happy tone.

-Hey there, Shantae. You do not know me, but I've heard things about you and well...I'm a big fan...

Shantae, surprised about the sudden appearance of a mermaid and confused about what she was talking about, she replied:

-What are you talking about? Who are you?

The mermaid, remembering what she had to do, began singing, her voice being a sweet sound.

-_Yes, Shantae, listen to my beautiful voice..._

As soon as the mermaid began singing, Shantae was unable to move or react to defend herself. Damn it she thought, she should have known that she would use her hypnotic singing ability. Now she was probably doomed.

-_You need to hear and obey...my mesmerizing voice compels you...to obey..._

The more she listened, the more Shantae mind began to shut off, ready to listen more closely to the divine voice this mermaid had.

-_You want and need...to obey...my desires are orders...my wish is your command..._

Yes, she thought. I need to obey this mermaid. Her beautiful voice makes me want to. She needs me to. It is my duty and pleasure to do so.

-_Your will is gone...your mind is mine...you belong to me..._

Shantae, smiling, continued to listen to the mermaid and the truth she sang about. Her eyes glazed over, she was as good as enslaved.

-_Congratulations...You have won the right...to the third floor...I want you to remember...That you have won...but not how you did...and that the person on the fourth floor...as an even more beautiful voice...than me..._

The door opening, Shantae walked to it and then walked to the third floor.

Arriving on the third floor, Shantae snapped out of her trance yet again, remembering that she had cleared the second floor. Not remembering how, she did know however that the person on the fourth floor had gorgeous eyes and a beautiful voice. Taking a good look at the third floor, it was yet again a circular room with another locked door at the end. This room had some very lush vegetation, however, plant life being everywhere.

Shantae, looking around for a monster to beat, was anxious an in a hurry, as so far, she had not seen Jean at all in any of the floor. Perhaps she was on the last one. While analyzing her surroundings, she smelled something incredibly sweet. Curious about the smell, she took a good whiff to actually try to know what it was. Still smelling very good and sweet, Shantae could not stop herself, the scent being just intoxicating in his sweetness.

Coming out of a big bunch of leaves, looking at Shantae, was a woman made of plant. Having a very humanoid look, she had green skin, hair made of long leaves and leaves covering her breast area. Approaching Shantae, she released even more of her hypnotic pheromones, trying to cloud Shantae's judgment as well as her mind.

Witnessing the arrival of the plant girl, Shantae was already done for, as she just continued to smell the pheromones, which were now in stronger quantities since their source was now next to her. Unable to do anything except breathe in the sweet and addictive scent, Shantae was at the mercy of the plant girl.

The plant girl, seeing that Shantae had already fallen to the hypnotic might of her scent, picked off some fresh pheromone powder from under her leaf-hair and sprayed it straight on Shantae's face, then said:

-Smell this and listen carefully...

Smelling the pure pheromone powder, Shantae's eyes became blank very quickly, completely enthralled by the plant girl.

-You have cleared the third floor. I am sure you do remember what the two others said about their floor, so it stands for this floor as well. About the person on the fourth floor, she has an even more addictive and sweet scent than mine. Go now.

Shantae, listening to the plant girl, went to the door, then walked toward the fourth and final floor. Getting there, it was a circular room but there was no door at all. It was a well-furnished room, full of comfy cushions, a bed, a table with some chairs, a hookah and some big pots to store food. It was as if someone actually lived here. Trying to remember what happened on the third floor, she could not remember how she had won; only remembering that the person on the fourth floor was supposed to smell really good. So this person was supposed to have gorgeous eyes, a beautiful eyes and a sweet and addictive smell. Who would actually be the final challenge of the battle tower? Looking near the end of the room, she could see a throne with a girl sitting there: Jean.

Rising from her throne, Jean advanced slowly and sensually toward Shantae, smiling confidently along the way.

Shantae, taking a good look at her friend and owner of the dance club, had a very different opinion on how she was. Her blue eyes were simply stunning, very alluring. She could actually lose herself while looking at them for hours if she had the opportunity to do so. Her scent, which she could smell even from the small distance between them, was divine. Intoxicating, yet very sweet, it was too much for her. Falling to her knees before the beautiful eyes and sweet scent of Jean, Shantae saw how truly beautiful this woman was.

-I see that my friends did their job perfectly. How do you like my eyes, my scent and my voice, Shantae?

Hearing the melodious and uniquely sexy voice of Jean, Shantae could not respond otherwise than by saying:

-Your eyes are like two fascinating pools of wonders, your scent is as sweet as honey, but even better than jasmine and your voice is worthy of an angel.

Jean, glad about these answers, was proud of the works of her friends. Saving that mermaid from that lousy fisherman, saving that lamia from this unter and finally creating a plant girl capable of sentience were the best decisions of her life.

-I am pleased to hear you say so, Shantae, however, I want to hear an apology from you.

-But...why?

-You stole my status as the best looking woman and best belly-dancer in Scuttle Town, which was rumoured to be where the best dancer in the world was located. Since you arrived, people do not look at me anymore, only wishing to look at you and your beauty. You do know and realize now that I was always the best looking, aren't I?

Still under the hypnotic sway of the lamia, mermaid and plant girl, Shantae saw what she said as the truth. Jean, with her voice, her eyes, her scent, along with her flat belly, ample breast, full lips, smooth skin and long blong hair, was definitely better looking than her. Realizing this, she said:

-Of course you are more beautiful than I.

-Then you know why I am angered. Do not worry, for I have a way for you to pay for your sin.

Picking up a oil lamp studded with jewels from her table, she began rubbing it in front of Shantae, telling her not to resist.

Hearing the beautiful voice of Jean, she obeyed, not resisting the pull of the genie lamp. Dissolving into mist and sucked inside the lamp, Shantae disappeared rapidly from Jean's sight.

Having won against her rival, Jean rubbed the lamp again, mist coming out, taking Shantae's shape. Jean had always known Shantae was never a full-fledged genie, but she knew she could turn her into one if she was willing. Shantae, now and forever, was her genie slave. Shantae, bowing before her, said:

-Greetings, mistress. What can Shantae, the genie of the lamp, do for you?

-I wish, first, to remain forever young.

Zapping her with magic, Shantae granted the wish of her mistress, replying:

-You shall now forever remain at his age for your physical appearance. Anything else I can do, mistress?

-Yes, I will instruct you the very same way I have instructed my friends who reside on this tower what to do. I wish for a new floor of your conception to be added to my battle tower.

Granting the wish of her mistress, Shantae made the tower shake and rumble a bit. After it stopped moving, a whole new floor was now added to the battle tower, now five floors high.

-Good, my genie slave. Here is what I want you to do. Whenever someone enters your floor, I want you to hypnotize them utterly by belly-dancing sensually for them. As they become fully under your power, you will let them get to this floor, telling them that while your belly is gorgeous and your dancing sublime, the person on the fifth floor has an even better looking belly and can dance in an even better way than you.

-Understood, mistress. It shall be done as you request it.

Shantae, disappearing in a puff of smoke, got to her place on the fourth floor, ready to serve her mistress for an eternity.

Jean, pleased that she now had a powerful genie slave and gained vengeance against Shantae, had no further plan. Perhaps someday she would gain another mystical and sexy beastwoman or mythical woman to serve her and hypnotize those foolish enough to challenge her battle tower. Only the future can tell...


End file.
